


Home

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Finally, Getting Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!WE DONE!!!ITS BEEN FUN!!!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had liked Alex from the moment he met him. He was nice and cute and didn't complain about helping John clean the coffee off of the library floor until after the deed was done. He had talked the whole time they were walking to the coffee shop, each word he said just digging John's grave deeper. By the time he had gotten home that night, John was well aware of the crush that was forming over Alexander Hamilton. He thought that that was good.  
  
Falling in love with Alexander was easy.  
  
Falling in love with Hercules took time. It was a lot of careful planning on fate's part to get it to happen, but when it did, it crashed into him like a wave. John doesn't remember it exactly. He doesn't remember the joke that they were laughing, who told it, or exactly when it was. What he does remember, however, is Hercules' head thrown back, shoulders shaking with laughter. He remembers the breathless feeling of realization when it had happened, the way nothing else mattered but Hercules in that moment.  
  
Recognizing his feelings for Lafayette was confusing. Lafayette was gorgeous, everyone knew that. John had thought that his initial attraction to them had just been something that everyone who met them went through. He realized about a three weeks after he met them that his feelings were not typical. He doesn't know how he ever convinced himself that constantly wishing he could just kiss the living daylights out of Lafayette was ever a platonic thing, but he did and he regrets it.  
  
The point isn't who John fell in love with first. The point is that John loves them and they love him back and there is absolutely no reason that they shouldn't be fucking on the regular but they're not and John is bitter.  
  
It's May, three days before their graduation, and John is stumbling down the hallways to Alex and Lafayette's dorm. His tears are blurring his vision, and he's half convinced he's in the wrong hallway, if not for the sound of Alex laughing that he hears as he's about to pass the door. He blinks, causing tears to roll down his face as he fumbles around for the doorknob.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asks when John all but falls into the dorm room.  
  
"We're graduating soon, and we're all just letting this happen," John says. The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them. He doesn't think that maybe this could be wrong and maybe they haven't said anything because this wasn't what they really wanted. He doesn't think at all.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lafayette questions, sitting up to see John better.  
  
"I know none of us are stupid enough to not see how in love we are with each other so we all need to get our shit together and make out before we die alone without each other," He yells, tears literally pouring down his face. Alex gets up off of the bed, standing to pull John into his arms. John accepts the embrace, sobbing into his chest.  
  
"We love you too," Alex tells him, kissing his hair. John just cries harder, holding on to Alex as tight as he can. He doesn't want to look at him, afraid that Alex will take one look at his tear stained face and decide that he made a mistake.  
  
Soon enough, the air that he's breathing through the fabric of Alex's shirt becomes suffocating, forcing him to finally pull away. Alex wipes John's tears away with his thumbs, staring into his eyes. John tries to shy away but Alex won't let him.  
  
"You're beautiful," Alex whispers, even as he watches two tears slip down John's face. John buries his face into Alex's chest again, wanting to hide himself as much as possible. Lafayette and Hercules climb off of the bed, standing on either side of them.  
  
" _Mon cher_ , are you alright?" Lafayette asks, chuckling at the nod they get in response.  
  
"I just love you guys a lot," John mumbles against Alex.  
  
"We love you too," Hercules says.  
  
"I said that already, Hercules," Alex sneers.  
  
"Oh shut up," Hercules speaks. John peers up just in time to see Hercules kiss Alex, his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Lafayette asks them, eyebrows crinkled together. John steps back, arms hitting Lafayette's. Lafayette and John glance at each other, smiling like teenagers with crushes. This is different. This time they're adults with crushes.  
  
"One time around Christmas of last year, yeah," Alex explains when he breaks the kiss. Lafayette scoffs in disbelief.  
  
"You've kissed all of us before, and you never thought to bring it up?" John questions, squinting his eyes. Alex shrugs.  
  
"I go after what I want," he explains, turning to kiss Hercules again.  
  
John's lips are kissed numb by the time he falls into bed next to Hercules and Alex. Lafayette is holding his hand over Alex's body, thumb stroking the back of it. Alex is kissing the junction between his shoulder and his neck, teeth grazing over his skin half of the time. John shudders every time they do, pinching Alex's side. Hercules' arm is slung over his waist.  
  
They're all tangled together in some way, cuddled up to one another. They've done this before, but now it's different. Now, John can actually lean down and kiss Alex, instead of lying there with his face bright red while he dreams of doing it.  
  
"This is one of the best ideas I have ever had," John remarks, referring to the fact that all of them are now dating.  
  
"What are some of your other best ideas?" Alex asks.  
  
"Sneaking coffee into the library a year ago, for one," John says, laughing when Alex shoves him.  
  
"Shut up," he says, though he's unable to keep the smile off of his face.  
  
"I love you," John whispers.  
  
"I love you too," Alex, says back. Lafayette and Hercules look at each other from over Alex and John, expressing what Alex and John just said. John is positively thriving.  
  
The people he loves love him back. John is home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules steps off of the ferry, planning to find a seat somewhere in front of the little concession stand thing and wait for any of his significant others to show up.  
  
Graduation and Hercules' birthday had both passed quickly, and because Hercules hadn't necessarily set up shop in the city yet, it meant that he had to stay in his childhood home until he had. It also meant that he had to be away from his three significant others for extended periods of time until he could pay for the ferry tickets to come back to visit them.  
  
Hercules walks through the glass door leading into the ferry terminal, and is immediately ambushed by Alex's small body jumping on him. He stumbles backwards, catching Alex by the waist. John runs up to them and tries to pry Alex from his body, but Alex just wraps his legs around Hercules' waist to stop him.  
  
"I missed you too," Hercules says to Alex.  
  
"You've been gone two months, Hercules. That's way too long," Alex mumbles into his chest. Hercules tries not to laugh at the tickling sensation. Hercules rubs Alex's back, smiling at John from over Alex's arm.  
  
"I agree," Hercules whispers back. Alex holds either side of Hercules' neck, kissing him like he hasn't done it in decades instead of just months. He doesn't get down from Hercules when he leans forward to kiss John, just dips as Hercules does.  
  
"Where's Lafayette?" Hercules asks when John takes his bag as he still has Alex in his arms. Alex smiles, humming to stop himself from laughing. John laughs at Alex, skipping ahead of them.  
  
They drive Lafayette's car to a café, sitting in a booth and setting Hercules' bag underneath the table.  
  
"This is shady," Hercules says, referring to the fact that he's not currently naked in the tiny one bedroom apartment the three of them are currently living in.   
  
"It's not," John protests, sipping tea. John rarely ever drinks tea. Hercules isn't at all calmed down by this. Alex elbows John.  
  
"We're waiting for Lafayette," Alex explains, ignoring the fact that the last time Hercules was here Lafayette was twenty minutes late and they didn't stop at a café to wait for them.  
  
They wait in silence for a good ten minutes before Lafayette bursts through the café doors, quickly spotting the three of them and rushing over to their table.  
  
"I talked to the landlord and she said as long as we have the first month's rent and all of the deposits and stuff, we can move in in two weeks. She also said that she liked my nail polish but that's not really the point," Lafayette says, panting from their running. Hercules is thoroughly confused.  
  
"What's happening?" he asks. Lafayette squeals, squeezing themselves into Alex and John's booth instead of sitting in Hercules'.  
  
"That's our surprise," John says, bouncing up and down from the anticipation. Hercules is still not clear on what he's saying.  
  
"We've been starting our jobs at Washington's and saving money so that we would be able to rent a better apartment," Alex explains.  
  
"A bigger apartment," John adds.  
  
"An apartment that can fit a bed for four people," Lafayette elucidates. The puzzle pieces all connect at once. Hercules can hear John tapping his hands on Alex and Lafayette's thighs when he notices it.  
  
"Are you being serious?" Hercules asks. All three of them are beaming, nodding their heads frantically.  
  
"I've been working this whole time, so I do have the money to help with the rent until I get my studio started," Hercules says, smiling at them. Lafayette squeals even louder than before, getting out of the booth to go over and kiss Hercules.  
  
Lafayette, John, and Alex move into that apartment three weeks later, Hercules joining them a week after that. As he drags the last of his belongings through the doorway, he's not sure of the things they're going to get up to for as long as they're living there.  
  
He does, however, know that no matter what it is, they'll do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WE DONE!!!ITS BEEN FUN!!!


End file.
